Conventionally, some software vendors deploy a server to a customer's internal network to manage and to maintain software licensed to the customer. The server may store profiles of the system locally. Typically, the server treats the customer's internal network and computing machines connected thereto as a single entity. In other words, the server manages the internal network, computing machines, and all data within the internal network in only one way. However, even when the customer is a large enterprise having different departments, the server nevertheless treats the entire enterprise as a single entity and manages all departments within the enterprise in the same way. Thus, the server is unable to address different needs of different departments within the enterprise. Furthermore, data security of the enterprise may be compromised because all data is accessible to all departments within the enterprise.